The Voice
The Voice is a TV show where singers compete for a grand prize of $100,000 and a recording contract with Universal Music Group. Successful artists have come out of the show, such as Cassadee Pope, Melanie Martinez, and Christina Grimmie. Melanie was a contestant on the third season of the show, and she was eliminated during the fifth week. Rounds Blind Auditions During the first stage of the show, the Blind Auditions, coaches are turned around in chairs facing the audience. One person at a time sings, and if the coach wants them to be on their team, they will press a button on their chair. The chair will then turn around to face the singer. If no judges turn around, the contestant is sent home. If more than one turn around, the contestant chooses who they want. The coaches will have 16 contestants on their team at the end, so they choose carefully. Battles During the battles, two members of the same team battle each other with the same song. Then, their coach picks a winner. The loser most often will get sent home, although occasionally they will get stolen by another coach by pressing their button, starting in Season 3. If multiple coaches steal, then the contestant will pick which team they want to go to. Knockout Rounds Introduced in Season 3, the Knockout Rounds are the third part of The Voice. Two artists from a team are paired up, although they each sing individual songs. They perform these in succession, and are only told who their partner is a few minutes before they perform. At the end of the two performances, their coach picks who moves on to the next round. Like Battles, coaches could steal artists beginning in Season 5. Battles Part 2 The Battles Part 2 only existed in Season 6, and replaced the Knockout Rounds, which were brought back the next season. The singers are paired similarly to the Knockout Rounds, and there is one celebrity advisor for all four of the teams. The coaches give their pairs a list of songs to pick from and they must agree on which one to perform. The selection is similar to the Battles. Live Performances Artists perform in weekly shows, this time for public vote. These rounds eventually narrow the show down to a final winner. Songs These are the songs that Melanie covered while on The Voice. They are listed in order of performances. # Toxic by Britney Spears # Lights by Ellie Goulding (with Caitlin Michele) # Bulletproof by La Roux # Hit the Road Jack by Ray Charles # Cough Syrup by Young the Giant # Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes # Too Close by Alex Clare # The Show by Lenka # Crazy by Gnarls Barkley Gallery Melanie voice description.png The-voice-recap-ftr1.jpg 121010the-voice-melanie-martinez1.jpg Melanie-martinez-the-voice.jpg MelanieMartinezthevoice2-0.jpg The-voice-top-6-results.jpg Adamteamvs3.jpg Adam-levine-melanie-martinez-inline.jpg NUP_151303_1041_with_copy.jpg The-voice-season-3-top-12-1.jpg Melanie_Martinez_Voice_Season_3_Episode_16_zuIgO1OQkOfl.jpg NUP_150588_0050.jpg 3d284e88eea2163b4c8ea681ca6fa879.jpg W630 Melanie-Martinez-2--Trae-Patton-2722436649840548127.jpg Screen-shot-2012-12-04-at-7.43.20-PM.png 726f8f50bd86208a0c8a94d44ce3a3e7.jpg 55ed1218ec27235a3f9fa134ce404ec5.jpg 1aeccf285c4485b56ba7f42100d5cb10.jpg Melanie_Martinez_Voice_Season_3_Episode_11_WBGf5I5VTdAl.jpg W630_NUP1531190259-594301087366766059.jpg TheVoice_s3_t12_Perform_009.jpg NUP_153147_4093.jpg 19_camo.jpg 23_camo.jpg Category:TV Shows Category:The Voice Contestants Category:2012 Category:The Voice Covers Category:The Voice